Musse Egret
Musse Egret (ミュゼ・イーグレット) is a student at the Thors Military Academy - Branch Campus Leeves. Background Musse was born in western Erebonia as the daughter of Alfred de Cayenne and his wife, the daughter of Count Theodore and Suzanne Egret. She lost her parents in a maritime accident when she was 6 years old, after which she moved in with the maternal grandparents. At the age of 9, she enrolled at St. Astraia Girls' School and dropped out soon after the Erebonian Civil War. She also stopped using her real name, Mildine, and switched to Musse instead. Allegedly inspired by the Imperial Army, she decided to sign up for Class IX of Thors Campus Leeves under Instructor Towa Herschel half a year later. While she has the grace of a noble and receives good grades in class, there is something unfathomable about her, as she is set on seducing the Instructor of Class VII, Rean Schwarzer, for which her classmate Ash Carbide compares her to a jorougumo. In battle, Musse wields an Orbal carbine, specializing in long range attacks and rear support. Mastermind During the provincial council in Ordis in , it is revealed that her name is actually Mildine Juzalith de Cayenne. During the council, she is tentatively elected as successor of Duke Croire de Cayenne, the younger brother of her deceased father. Representatives of the Four Great Houses, such as Jusis Albarea, Angelica Rogner and Patrick T. Hyarms, as well as the imperial family were aware of Musse's real identity. She kept a secret from Class VII and the other students at Thors Campus Leeves. As preliminary Duchess Cayenne, Mildine reveals the plans she has been preparing with the other Four Great Houses. The imperial government is preparing for a war with the Calvard Republic, and they have set a number of actions in motion as a counter-measure. One of these include the reviving the former Noble Alliance's military prowess as the so-called Weissland Army, led by General Aurelia Le Guin and Lieutenant General Wallace Bardias. She also realised a collaboration with Vita Clotilde. Mysterious Even with her true identity revealed, there are many mysteries lingering around Musse's character. There include the reason to drop out of St. Astraia Girls' School and move to Thors, the reason why she is keeping her real name a secret, why she knows about the state secret of Hamel, the real purpose behind her attempts to seduce Rean, how she managed to get Vita to collaborate with her and why Aurelia Le Guin serves her in a master/servant relationship. Furthermore, Musse has demonstrated abilities not unlike foresight. It is unknown whether this is similar to Claire Rieveldt's ability. Crafts Brave Order Gallery Musse Egret - S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft Musse Egret - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Musse Egret (Sen III).png|Full-length Musse - Sketch (Sen III).jpg|Concept Art Musse - Gun (Sen III).png|Orbal Carbine Musse Egret (Dengeki art).jpg|Promotional Artwork Musse Swimsuit - Amazon Bonus (Sen III).png|Costume pre-order bonus (Amazon) Musse - Screenshot (Sen III).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Musse - Screenshot (Sen III) 02.jpg|Pre-production screenshot Musse - Screenshot (Sen III) 03.jpg|Pre-production screenshot Musse Egret - Visual (Sen III).jpg|Flashback, Musse with her parents References }} Category:Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki III Characters